Take A Bow
by unrequriedloveby2
Summary: Song-Fic based of "Take A Bow" featured on Glee, what happens after Hermione and Draco Brake up? Where do they end up? Why did they break up? read and review...cruddy summery...rated t tell me if you think it should be rated k


_Wooo_

_How about a round of applause_

_Hey_

_Standing ovation_

_Oooo whoo yeah yeah yeah eh_

I've spent to much time crying over him, obviously if he decided to go after that lady of the evening while he was with me then he was not worth my heart and I didn't mean anything to him, but why do I feel so hurt and confused?

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize your so ugly when you cry_

_Please just cut it out_

_And don't tell me your sorry cause your not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

"Hermione," my roommate Lavender Brown said as she entered our dorm I knew she was concerned, I knew everyone was concerned but I just couldn't bring myself to face anyone none of my friends had seen what I had so they didn't hurt like I did. Lav had Ron, Gin had Harry, Pav had Seamus, Pam had Dean, and Luna had Neville and they all were happy together they had no clue how I felt. "Herm, come on" she said as she sat on my bed and shook me gently, "I know it hurts but he wasn't worth it if he left you for that call girl. I know no one ever said it but the two of you were per-"

"Hermione, get up, come on just do it you need to see this," Pavati said as she ran into the dorm out of breath. I looked at Lavender and she just shook her head saying she didn't know but helped me out of bed to go see, I walked slowly not at all in a rush to see what had Pavati in such a mess, probably wasn't that exciting any ways she got way to excited at the smallest things but as I arrived to the first landing of the common room some one was entering thusly the door was open and I saw him being scorned apon by all that passed by and being yelled at by the fat lady, the man that caused all my hurt and confusion, the infamous Draco Malfoy.

There he was out side of the door to the common room of my house he was on his knees, crying, his face red and puffy, he had tears rolling down his cheeks, and his nose had snot crusted all around it. I assume he felt someone looking at him that was different then the rest of the on-lookers that either laughed at him or scorned him because his head whipped up and the second he saw me he started screaming "I'm sorry" to me at just that moment however the fat lady slammed shut, silencing his screams from me. It took all my will power, plus my friends holding me back, to keep me from running back to him, because it was that moment that I realized once again, he was my first love.

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over nowbut it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow ohh ohh_

How could I be played the fool for so long and never realize that something was going on? I guess that if he doesn't succeed in whatever job he goes into he could become an actor because it takes someone that can detach himself from all of his emotions to be able to pull off as big of a lie as he did with me. I guess that's all I ever was to him a lie.

_Grab your clothes and get gone get gone (you better hurry up)_

_Before the sprinklers come on come on_

_Talking about girl I love you you're the one_

_This just looks like a re run  
please what else is on_

_And don't tell me your sorry cause your not ooo_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

After a long time convincing my friends that I needed to get rid of his things so that I could finally heal, I gathered everything he ever gave me, the rings, his tie, cloak, necklesses, hug coupons, everything pictures included even the ones he took of me anything that would ever be able to remind me of him and put it into a box and walked down the stairs. When I got to the door he was still there waiting for me to come take him back as soon as he saw me he stood up and tried to make himself look dignified, I guess he expected a hug because he had his arms wide open with a smile upon his face but the moment I placed the box in his arms his smile disappeared quickly and was replaced by a much more confused look. As he looked between the box and me he struggled to get a 'what' out.

"Look, I'm sorry that I wasn't putting out but that's not what I believe in doing I believe that if a guy truly loves a girl and the girl wants to wait until she is married the guy waits for his love but you didn't so I now know that you didn't love me as I loved you because I didn't want for either of us to get hurt but I couldn't help that you did not feel the same as I did, I'm sorry Malfoy but its over." I said struggling myself to be able to say the speech I had rehearsed up in my room without choking up and taking him back. With that being said I turned around to go back into the common room but he grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him.

"Hermione," he said in a hushed tone drawing me in to smell his musky cologne, "I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, I would give up my lifesaving if it meant that you would take me back. Oh and love one more thing" I knew what he was going to say and I knew the truth "I am sor-"

I pulled out of his grasp and put my hand over his mouth to silence him and said in a chilling tone "no, you are not." At that I left him standing there and entered the open door.

_You put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over nowbut it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow oh oh oh_

The days seem to drag on and on because I see him on my way to class and I have head duties with him along with classes it's just so hard to see him still and not hurt. He was cheating on me for months before I knew and I never suspected a thing because I knew I was busy also so when I didn't see him I didn't realize anything was going until I opened the door to our joint common room to go wait for him in his room so we could talk and saw him carrying her up to his room. After she left that night I finally summoned the courage to go down to the common room.

_And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me lets hear your speech ohhh_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over nowbut it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

"As we gather here today I would just like for us to look back on our past seven years here at Hogwarts and remember what we have been through from meeting our new best friends, fighting trolls and three headed dogs, all the pranks we pulled and defense against the dark arts teachers, to finding love and being heartbroken," I took a moment to remember where I was going with my speech as head girl after all the lather was only a couple of months ago for me, "and remember that all this has made us stronger and wiser with defeating the dark lord the scariest thing we face now is jobs and more love for some of us unlucky enough to find our true love here at school, but may I remind each and everyone of you that we are a class that can, although we may fall along the way to get to where we are going we will stand right on back up and move forward with our lives after conquering our obstacles. So as we leave here today the last thing that I want you to learn here at Hogwarts," some people groaned while others just laughed at how typical it was for me to always want to learn something new, "is that we are stronger than we think that we are. We made it!" The graduates all stood up and threw their hats in the air and transfigured them into confetti.

As I stepped of the platform to make my way across the crowd to my family and friends, I saw blue-gray eyes and a head of blond hair, turn and smirk at me and somehow I felt that smirk carried everything that needed to be said between us, even if it would never was said he knew I forgave him because he finally understood what I had been saying all along he wasn't sorry that he slept with her but he was sorry that he had hurt me and we would always be the first love and friends, make its way towards me. "Hermione, please don't cut me off this time, but I want to say that even though we are not dating anymore I do still love you and you are my first love and I am sorry but not about sleeping with her but that I hurt you it wasn't right if I wanted to be with her or anything then I should have ended it between us so that I could because it wasn't right for me to do that to you I do hope you understand." He finally took a breath because of how afraid he was that I would cut him off or yell at him so he was bracing.

"Draco, I forgave you a while back but you need to figure out what you did before you would ever be sorry for real at the time you were only sorry you got caught but now you understand like I understood why you did it, I want to leave you with a little bit to think about also though as we go our separate ways: you never get over the termination of your first loves relationship it lives with you forever so that you know what not to do in the future, and every relationship is just a stepping stone to the right person and while I may not have been the right one for you at least you will have more experience of what to do in later relationships, goodbye Draco Malfoy." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as we parted was for an indefinite number of days.

Disclaimer: I started and finished this story AGES ago but I thought that I hadn't so it hadn't been uploaded until now. I got the lyrics from Glee, yes I know they are originally another's but as due to the fact I cant remember where they are from they are credited to Glee right now. Umm…rate and review and I own nothing that you happen to recognize, yeah I do happen to believe that is it!


End file.
